


Stars Shine Brighter When They Shine Together

by janahill8722



Series: Super Short Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Dark Peter Hale, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Queen Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski is a God, The Hale Family, Young Peter Hale, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahill8722/pseuds/janahill8722
Summary: Okay so,These are a collection of really short oneshots that lowkey relate to different Teen Wolf  characters in multiple AUs.I put it down as completed because its a bunch of one shots, but I'll keep adding new ones when ever i get my head out of my ass for a couple seconds.Enjoy or some shit. xxx





	1. I Will Take The Tragedy Over The Fairy Tale...

**Author's Note:**

> PETER HALE (cannon divergence)  
> So, one of my favourite head cannons is that peter was talias left hand (did all the bad shit like killing people 'n' stuff) and therefore everyone in the pack avoids him like the fucking plague (my baby needs a hug honestly.)  
> This kinda became a thing at about 4 in the morning so its most likely riddled with mistakes. I apologies in advance and feel free to criticise the fuck out of me in the comments.  
> Enjoy or some shit. xxx

**Peter Hale - I Will Take The Tragedy Over The Fairy Tale.**

Small children dream of castles and princesses or beaches in the clouds, places world away, up in the stars where the aliens play and mermaids have tea parties with teddy bears in tutus.

As a small child i always knew that the knights on their horses wouldn't come for me, that I would never be an astronaut or unicorn. I always knew who and what i was supposed to be, locked in a tower 50ft off the ground.

I am a soldier, a fighter, I bleed iron and steel and crave fire and chaos. I am angry and deadly, forged solely for war. My teeth are sharp and my smile sharper. My skin is cold and my eyes colder. I wasn't born of sugar and spice and everything nice, I was made for ruin and damnation and to kill everything twice.

I will take the tragedy over the fairy tale because tragedy is all I've ever been and all I've ever known. I don't dream of dragons because i am the fire they breathe. I don't dream of brave rescues because thats the one thing I'll never be.


	2. They Didn't Warn You, My Dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LYDIA MARTIN (Alternate Universe - Royalty/Historical)  
> Lydia is supposed to be a young queen, left to rule a failing kingdom with some corrupt, manipulating advisors to guide her.(probablyb an Argent tbh)  
> Idk how well this turned out, feel free to criticise the fuck out of me in the comments.  
> Enjoy or some shit. xxx

**Lydia Martin - They Didn't Warn You, My Dear.**

Don't be so hard on yourself, little one. You didn't plan for this to happen, you didnt plan for it all to come crumbling to our feet.

Do not fear, sweet child. Mistakes were bound to be made, even the mightiest of empires must fall eventually.

It is all going to be okay, my angel. We will rebuild and restart, with stronger foundations and sturdier supports.

Wipe those tears away, darling. We will rise again, you are a queen now, a ruler, a leader and we need someone to follow. Now more than ever before.

Stand tall, sunshine. Don't let anyone see the rubble and ash, we will clean up and wash away the mistakes of yesterday and nobody needs to know how far we have fallen.

You will see, young thing. Together we will rise from the dust and in the shadow of our glory, nobody will notice these misdeeds. We will bury the faults and hide the weaknesses in our kingdom.

This is not all your doing, beautiful girl. They left us for dead, with a country full of holes.

They didn't warn you, my dear. This life is impossible to live.


	3. You will never be a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STILES STILINSKI - BAMF/NON HUMAN STILES.  
> Okay so i love the idea of stiles being more than human cause bamf stiles is my jam.   
> i kinda imagined this as his mom speaking to him as kid, almost like reincarnation ish, like this is just him in a new body but he has done all these great things.  
> anyways... I haven't slept in 3 days so this is probably messy as shit to feel free to criticise the shit out of me in the comment.  
> enjoy or some shit x

**STILES STILINSKI - YOU WILL NEVER BE A GOD.**

The Empire loves you, the people sing your praise, and yet you will never be a god.

The priest worships you and build temples in your name, and yet you will never be a god.

When the world begins to unravel at the seems, you wield the needle and set to sew it back together by hand, and yet you will never be a god.

Gods represent the best and worst of humanity, they may bring the harvest and good fortune but they command the fires and the floods too.

God's can be selfish and unjust, and with that they are no different for mankind.

You are no god, you transcend divinity, put the immortals to sleep.

You will never be a god for they are unworthy of having you within their ranks.

You are good and pure, strong and selfless. The world does not deserve you and yet you aid us anyway.

You will never be a god, you will rise above us all, and the deities will look up to you in awe.

You will never be a god and for that we will thank you, for that we will love you, for that I love you.


End file.
